A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a secondary packaging carton for beverage containers that is convertible into two dispensing configurations for refrigerator storage and dispensing.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A secondary packaging carton in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a carton in which the beverage containers within are upright, standing on end for marketing purposes and transport from a place of purchase to the purchaser's home.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a secondary packaging carton which may be oriented in a first dispensing configuration to place the beverage containers on their side, and which has two tear away corners for dispensing the beverage containers while supported on a main shelf of a refrigerator.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a secondary packaging carton having two hinged sub-cartons that may be fanned apart to configure the carton in a second dispensing configuration for placement on a door shelf of a refrigerator.